


A Safe Haven

by Avengerdragoness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Space Dad, Superpowered Reader, Voltron, multi parter, some sexual tension, this series is on and off for me, updates will not be regular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerdragoness/pseuds/Avengerdragoness
Summary: Your the leader of an army of refugees. You have to give yourself up to save one of your own, but your soldiers find help with the Voltron Paladins. The Black Paladin seems to have taken a certain liking to you and you him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue: My Characters:
> 
> Alastor - Father
> 
> Phillis aka Philly - Mother
> 
> [F/n] - First Name [L/n] - Last Name

All of this started years ago. Since the beginning of the Galra Empire’s take over. Since your race was lost except for a few. Those few hid and kept their abilities suppressed. That race was the Draconians. Worshipers and Companions of the Dragons. 

When the race was wiped out, so were their Dragon companions. It was a symbiotic relationship. Neither could live without the other. The dragons provided the Draconians with powerful abilities and in return the Draconians offered protection and a home. 

They were the second most threat to the Galra, the first being the Altean’s Voltron. But being a threat, they were the first to be targeted. 

The planet Draco was left in ruins. It’s people savagely murdered except for a certain few. Those few had to keep the race alive. Becoming refugees to many foreign planets. There they hid for thousands of years, keeping their blood alive. Though now very few had pure Draconian blood. 

The abilities they once had from their dragons began to deteriorate. Without the dragons they were powerless and weak. Dragons were believed to be extinct. Gone forever, there link to the Draconians severed. 

That was until the birth of your father, Alastor. The final person to be of pure Draconian blood. Upon his birth a Dragon, but a babe, was found. It’s connection was to your father. It was named Tiamat, meaning ‘mother of life.’

After his birth, the Galra learned of the Draconians still thriving. They sought out every one with a drop of that blood and put an end to them. Your father and Tiamat escaped. Becoming refugees like your ancestors. 

As he aged many other refugees of different races escaped from the Galra. From there they created a secret refuge for ex-Galra prisoners. A safe haven. 

It was on a discarded planet the Galra had already killed. With the help of Tiamat and Alastor’s powers and their careful touch to the land, it soon began to live again. It became a safe place and grew in number as Galra prisoners escaped or were saved by the army the refugees created. 

Of those prisoners was one earthling. A woman, with spectacular abilities. Something never known for an earthling to have. She could create light, sparking weapons and objects out of nothing. She simply called it mystic arts, something a person called ‘the elder’ taught her. 

She went by the name Philly even though her true name was Phillis. Your father fell in love with her at first sight. And they soon had a mutual feeling of love. They were the leaders of the refuge, heads of the council. 

They were respectful leaders. And eventually they became spectacular parents. They gave home to a beautiful daughter of whom they named [F/n], an earth name your mother always loved. 

You inherited your mothers abilities and despite being only half Draconian a dragon named Ryuu was linked to you as well, meaning you also had your fathers abilities. 

Many refugees looked to you as some sort of savior because of the immense power but that ideal was soon forgotten as you grew up. But in their eyes you were still phenomenal. 

You were pretty cocky in your abilities and did not think much of the Galra threat. That was until your first rescue mission. It was with your mother who alongside your father was the leader of the haven’s military. 

You soon learned the cruelness of the Galra. The mission went south and the Galra witch Haggar had gotten a hold of you. She was unaware of your Draconian powers and only knew of the ones you had inherited from your mother. She wouldn’t know of your Draconian decent because you kept your Draconian features suppressed. 

In old times Draconians were proud of the scales that often decorated the skin around their eyes and trailed down their arms, neck, and spine. Along with the way their eyes would resemble the dragons they once befriended. But when those became a sign of Draconian they were suppressed  to avoid detection. 

If Haggar knew of your joint abilities she would sure have not traded you for your more developed mother. Your mother gave up her freedom and life for you. You returned to the escape pod with the other soldiers and refugees as your mother was kept. 

You had to drift in space for what would be days on your planet so the Galra couldn’t follow you back to the refuge planet. 

When you returned without your mother, your father stayed strong around the refugees but still grieves to this day. 

You promised yourself that day that you would grow and become powerful with Ryuu. Then one day kill the witch that killed your mother. 

Now, you’ve taken her place as head of the haven’s military and mastered the powers from both parents. Not only that you built yourself mentally. You wore an invisible armor that could only be pierced by a few. You’re unbreakable inside and out. 

_____

So, here you stood. About to lead your small rescue and reconnaissance team onto a Galra ship to save prisoners and some of your own refugees. 

About to lead them in, the same way your mother once lead you. 

Taking a deep breath once you were in position. 

“All right. Lets move”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soldiers find help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: My Characters:
> 
> Christian - Male - Reader’s Best Friend
> 
> Voight - Male - Pain in the Reader’s ass
> 
> Soldiers - around 4 others

“All right. Lets move” you called before boarding the ship. 

They were all the similar. Same layout, similar guard changes. You had one goal get your people and get out. Simple. Easy. 

You led your group of 6 soldiers. Of them your best friend and second in command Christian. 

Each of them had a sword and blaster that had been salvaged from destroyed planets. Or were created back on the planet. 

You used only your powers. Having a whip formed in your hand as your weapon of choice for this mission. 

You held your hand up, signalling for the troops to halt. Peering around the corner you saw four guards. “I count four. Two sentries two Galra.” telling the troops. 

“Christian take out the sentries, the guards they’re mine” you ordered looking back. A newer cadet by the name of Voight scowled. You didn’t want him on this mission, his sister was one of the captives. It’s too personal. 

“I want in” he growled lowly. You shot him a glare, “You do as told cadet. Stay put, that’s an order”

Nodding to Christian, you both snuck around the corner. “On 3″ mouthing as he nodded. “1.. 2.. 3″ you mouthed the numbers before cracking your whip and it wrapped around one of the guard’s necks. 

Yanking it back he was swept off his feet, dropping his blaster. When he landed in front of you, you swiftly landed a jab to his head knocking him out. After knocking him out his buddy began to shoot at you. 

Holding up your other arm a magic shield formed, blocking the blasts as you repeated the motions with your whip. But when you yanked him toward you, you knocked him out with the shield. 

Christian had gotten the two sentries. After the coast was clear you motioned for your other troops to follow. The newer members were in awe by your skills. It took years to get to where you’re at and it wasn’t easy getting there. 

You didn’t encounter anymore guards on your way to the cells. It was proving to be an easy mission. Getting the cell door open you stood in the doorway, the prisoners inside blocked the bright light from their eyes. 

Once their sight had adjusted the refugees that knew you immediately recognized you, “[F/n]” one of them said sounding relieved. You smiled at them all kindly, “Come on lets get out of here, all of you” 

The prisoners quickly stood and raced out of the cell. “Where’s my sister?” Voight asked seeing the little girl missing. “She was taken by the guards about an hour ago, she hasn’t returned yet. They took her for questioning” one of the prisoners explained. 

“We’re sorry there is nothing we could do to stop them” another apologized. You shook your head “This isn’t your fault. We’ll get you somewhere safe and then find your homes” you explained to the prisoners. 

Turning around you saw Voight backing away from the group, “I have to find her!” he mumbled before turning and running down the corridor.. 

“Voight no!“ yelling after him. Growling you turned to the group, “You get them out of here, if we’re not back in 10 minutes you leave without us. Do you understand?” you ordered. 

“But [F/–” Christian began. “Not up for debate soldier!” you said sternly. All the troops but Christian flinched under your harsh tone. He nodded. Returning it before turning and sprinting after Voight. 

\-----

You stopped at an intersection of hallways trying to decipher where to go. But you heard a shrill scream. It sounded like his sister. 

Without a thought you sprinted in the direction, before coming across a room with the door opened. Rushing in you found Voight pointing his blaster at a hooded figure that had his sister by the back of the neck. 

“Haggar” you growled. The witch immediately looked to you. A revolting smirk growing on her lips. “I remember you.” she laughed. 

Immediately you summoned your whip once more. “Ah ah ah” she warned, “We wouldn’t want to put the poor girl in any danger” her grip on the girl tightened as she yelped in pain. 

“I’ll kill you!” Voight yelled. You turned to him, there was only one thing you could do. “Stand down cadet” your tone was firm and intimidating. 

“But -” he looked at you. “Did I stutter?” commanding again as he dropped his weapon. You gave him a look that said ‘trust me.’ 

Turning to the witch you began again. “Haggar if I remember correctly you’re always up for a bargain. I have something of more value than the girl” she looked at you interested. “And what would that be?”

“Me” She laughed at the idea. “I’ve already learned what I can from the powers your mother had, you’re of little value”

“What if I said you were wrong” She scoffed. “And how so?”

Taking a deep breath and closing your eyes. You allowed your Draconian features to show. The scales formed on your arms, spine, eyes, and neck. Your [e/c] dilating to look like a serpent’s. “As you can see I’m not only of my mother’s descent but also of Draconian blood. I have two powerful forces at my control. I am of two times the value”

Her evil smirk returned. “I stay, they go” you ordered. She released the girl who ran to her brother. Watching the exchange, “I can’t leave you hear” Voight said. 

“Go and for once do as your told” you ordered. He hesitated before running out of the room his sister in tow. He will have to take out some guards on his way there but they will make it in time. 

You stood facing the witch as guards rushed into the room. They came behind you. Pinning your arms and taking out the back of your knees so you were kneeling. Haggar came up to you and took your chin in her hands. 

“Tell me everything about your powers” she ordered. “No” spitting back.

“The bargain was I let the girl go and you stay and give up information” she yelled. “No, I said I’d stay. I never promised to telling you a damn thing” shaking your head out of her grip. 

“You will talk, they always do” she backed away from you. A sadistic smile on her face before nodding to the guards. They then jabbed a taser type baton into your side. 

You yelled out in pain before everything went black. 

\-----

The Paladins were training for their next fight against the Galra. They needed to be focused and disciplined. Sadly only Shiro and Keith were showing those characteristics at the moment. 

“Paladins we have just come in contact with a distress beacon” Allura’s voice came over the speakers. The training halted as they all ran to the control room. 

They entered to hear Coran speaking.  “It’s strange, it’s not coming from a planet but just open space”

“Yes I agree” Allura looked at Coran but noticed the Paladins enter. 

“What’s up?” Lance was the first to ask, his arms lazily behind his head. 

“It seems we’ve received a distress beacon from a ship but it is not on a planet.” Allura informed them. “Could it be a trap?” Keith asked next. 

“It is possible” Coran said turning to bring up the beacon on the map. 

“Let’s check it out but proceed with caution” Shiro suggested and Allura set a course. 

\-----

The refugees and soldiers had been stuck floating for almost a week. The ship was damaged when escaping the Galra ship and had gone as far at it could go. They  were beginning to lose hope until the castle came into view and Allura came over their communicator. 

“Hello this is Princess Allura of Altea. We received a distress beacon from your ship.” Christian ran over to the communicator. “Thank goodness. Our engines are damaged and we’ve been stuck here for ages” he spoke waiting a response. 

“Yes I see. We will bring you aboard and help with any repairs. Prepare for your ship to be extracted.“ everyone sighed a sigh of relief. 

When the ship was brought aboard and the door to the ship opened, the Paladins were surprised to see the number of beings. 

“You must be Princess Allura, I can’t thank you enough” Christian bowed to Allura. “You are correct. Are you the leader to these people?” His demeanor turned somber at the question. “No, I’m second in command”

“Where is your leader then?” Pidge piped up next. The soldiers all exchanged a look. “Taken by Galra” one of the soldiers said. Christian flinched at the words. 

“Oh my” Allura gasped. “She’ll be alright though, she’s the strongest out of all our people.” Christian assured the refugees, and himself. 

“And who are your people?” Hunk was the next one with a question. “A large group of refugees. We’re a safe haven for ex-Galra prisoners” Christian explained. 

“Interesting. Why haven’t we heard of this safe haven” Shiro crossed his arms, skeptical of the newcomers. 

“It’s been kept a secret for generations. But now we have to get our ship fixed and save our leader. We can’t just leave her there.” Christian turned to the soldiers. Of whom nodded in agreement. 

“Perhaps we could be of some assistance” Allura caught their attention. 

“How so?” Voight asked cocking an eyebrow. 

“We have a powerful weapon on our side. These five are the paladins of Voltron” Allura gestured to the group. 

They had heard of Voltron, but thought it was lost. “Voltron? I thought that was lost” Christian stared shocked.

“It was for a time until _I_ found the blue lion” Lance gloated. “Technically Keith found it” Pidge corrected. 

“Anyway we’d really appreciate your help. I’m Christian” he offered a hand. Shiro was the one to take it. “Shiro, we’ll help the best way we can. This is our team, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, and Lance. Then of course the princess and Coran” he introduced the group. Christian did the same with the refugees and soldiers. 

“We can’t thank you enough” Christian thanked them, while the others nodded. 

“It’s not a problem.” Allura assured with a smile. 

After coming aboard the castle it took what would’ve be a few days back on your planet for the ship to meet it’s repairs and for a rescue mission to be planned. Christian and the other soldiers did their best to describe the lay out, but you’re the one who normally dealt with those things. 

The refugees were sent with two of the soldiers back to the refuge. There was no need for them to be put in danger again. Christian, Voight, and two other soldiers remained to help. 

The plan was infiltrate the ship in pairs. The main goal was to find you and the second goal was to destroy the ship. 

While gearing up Christian couldn’t help but say, “You all really have no idea how much this means to us all.” They all nodded at him appreciatively.  

“Lets do this” Lance smirked. Everyone giving a collective “Yeah!” 

When boarded, Christian and Shiro were in charge of scoping out the wing you had run after Voight through. They were the most experienced and this was the most dangerous section. 

Shiro was uncomfortable, being there reminded of his time as a prisoner. As gladiator. He wouldn’t wish it upon anyone. 

Everything was quiet until they began to hear muffled and suppressed yells. Christian’s heart twisted. It took a lot to make you scream, he could only imagine the pain. “That way” he yelled before running toward the voice. 

\-----

You panted as the Galra commander pulled back the heated rod. You were burned, battered, and bloody. Haggar had left your torture to this buffoon, she had other ‘business’ to take care of. 

“Care to talk yet?” he growled in a low voice. Picking your head up, you spat at him. He reeled wiping his face, glaring at you. You gave him a blood stained grin. He grabbed you by your throat. Hands clenching in the restraints holding you to the table. 

You felt yourself getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. About to black out before the Galra commander was yanked away. Coughing your head hung as you caught your breath. 

“[F/n]! Just hold on alright” Christian said beginning to work on the restraints. Looking up you saw a man in black armor with a purple glowing arm fighting the commander. He was good.

You felt the restraints give way on your wrists and ankles. Christian helped you sit before running to help the man. Guards were going to be there soon no doubt and the Galra commander was getting an advantage. 

Struggling to stand but failing at every attempt. You couldn’t just sit here. 

\-----

Shiro and Christian fought him off the best the could but he was always one move ahead of them. When caught off balance, they were both hoisted by their throats. 

Shiro tried to talk to get to the other Paladins help, but to no avail. He had to think of something. Fast. 

But before he could think of a plan they both heard the crack of whips. Soon the sound was confirmed when the arms of the Galra were pulled back as he dropped them. Shiro witnessed in disbelief as you mustered all your strength to throw the Galra into the wall. 

He was knocked out upon impact. Looking from the Galra to you, he saw you stumbling back as the magic whips slipped from your grasp. He stood and raced over. Catching you before you hit the floor. 

The last thing you saw were his grey eyes. Holding you he could only wonder 

_‘Who are you?’_


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo, chapter 2. Finally getting into some reader Shiro interactions. The moment I’ve been waiting to write. Hope y’all love it ^.^

After getting you off of the Galra ship you were immediately rushed into a healing pod. Not that you knew of anything that was happening, you were out cold. 

There were a lot of questions but your soldiers felt that your story should be a story told by you. Not them. 

Shiro was the most curious. After seeing you barley able to stand, then being able to knock out that Galra with one swift motion. It would be an understatement for him to say he was impressed. 

So, he sat by your bedside after you were healed in the healing pod. He wanted someone to be there when you woke up and your friends were all experiencing their own treatments. 

\-----

The first thing you noticed when you began to stir was warmth. You were warm and comfortable for the first time since being taken by the Galra. It was weeks on nonstop torture. Warmth was missed. 

The lights of the room were bright, blinding even. Your head hurt but nothing else did. You were sore but nothing hurt. With your eyes still closed you slowly reached to your ribs, not feeling any pain. But they were broken?

Then you felt for the burns, nothing but scar tissue. 

Though your head was pounding, it’s what happened to Draconians when they’re apart from the dragon they’re attached to for too long. It’s a psychic link, and when it begins to strain it has a physical effect. 

Finally opening your eyes, you stared at the ceiling. “W-Where?” you murmured, confused of your surroundings. Sitting up, your body ached. 

“Hey whoa, take it easy.” a lower, unfamiliar voice said. Feeling a presence beside you before feeling the hand on your shoulder. Looking up you saw a rather handsome looking man, with black hair and a tuft of white in the front. 

Though it was his eyes you recognized. “Where am I? Who are you?”

He looked a bit shocked at your sudden questions. But what else should he have expected?

He smiled kindly, “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but everyone just calls me Shiro. And you’re in the Altean Castle Ship. We’re on our way to taking you home.” explaining softly. 

Shifting so you were sitting to face him, a piercing pain rushing through your temple, causing you to flinch. 

“Are you alright?” his expression showed concern. “Yeah, I’m okay just a headache.” you answered calmly. “But how do you know where I’m from?”

“Your soldiers are on board. We responded to a distress beacon of theirs a few days back. They plotted us a course and are currently healing. But you should rest, you sustained some serious injuries.” he was concerned still.

Who was this guy? He obviously isn’t a threat but, why is he helping you?

“I have to see my soldiers” Slipping off the bed, losing you balance from the headache. Shiro held you up, placing his hands on your hips to steady you. Looking up you saw a bright blush on his face. Removing his hands you thanked him before walking to the door. 

You chuckled to yourself, _‘Well he’s bashful… cute’_ the thought rang in your head. _  
_

He caught up to you, knowing you had no idea where you were going. “The medical bay is just this way” he gestured down the hall. 

“Thank you… I’m [F/n] by the way [F/n] [L/n]” introducing yourself. He smiled at you, feeling a warmth come to your cheeks. 

“A pleasure to meet you” he stuck out his right hand. It was robotic but you thought nothing of it. “Likewise” you smiled at him. 

You didn’t even flinch at his arm. Shiro couldn’t help but let his grin grow on his features. 

You entered the medical bay, all eyes shooting to the both of you. “[F/n]” Christian sighed in relief before pulling you into a hug. You returned it but he noticed your discomfort. 

“Headache?” he questioned. You nodded, “Yeah”

“How bad?” he whispered keeping it between the both of you. “It’s been weeks, but nothing I can’t handle. From the sound of things it won’t be too long until we’re home” you assured, putting your best friend’s mind at ease.

Looking around you saw a lot of strangers. “Commander, these are the Paladins of Voltron” the female soldier of yours gestured to them. 

“You know I don’t like being called by title, but Voltron? I thought that was a myth” you chuckled. “Nope babe, we’re 100% real. The name’s Lance” a tanner boy said strutting over to you. A collective groan coming from his friends.

“Uhh, alright then good for you” you took a step back. “And the rest of you?” looking at the group. 

“This is Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Princess Allura, Coran, and you already met Lance” Shiro introduced his friends to you.

“Nice to meet you all, and thank you for all the help you’ve given us” you said before turning to your troops. 

“How are the rest of you though?” Looking at your soldiers and cadets.

“We’re all fine” one of your soldiers answered, a relieved sigh escaped his throat. You nodded until your eyes fell on Voight, “Cadet, a word?” you gestured to the hallway. 

He gulped before following you into the hallway. The others watched as you exited. The Paladins gave Christian and the other soldiers a confused look. 

“He’s about to get his ass chewed out isn’t he?” the female soldier remarked. “Oh yeah” Christian nodded. 

\-----

“Commander I-” he began but was cut off by you turning to him. “You know I don’t like being called by title so Voight please” you said calmly. 

He nodded before shifting uncomfortably. You noticed this, “I’m not going to yell, but you do realize how stupid what you did was correct?” he nodded. 

“Use your words cadet” you said sternly. He flinched, “Yes, I understand and I won’t go against orders again”

“You can be damn sure you won’t, when we get back you will explain what went wrong to my father. Then you’ll go through compliance and respect for a superior officer training once more. Do we have an understanding?” you scolded. You promised not to yell, but firmness was another thing. 

“B-but that’s not fair!” He yelped, making your expression change from sympathetic to scrutinizing. You stepped forward and got in his face.

“Fair? I think it is very fair cadet, after your disobedience nearly cost the lives of everyone on that ship including your sister’s. Caused these people to be pulled from their duties to Voltron to help us. And you know what else your little solo act cost us, or me specifically. So I’m going to ask you again, _do_ we have an understanding?” your voice darkened at the last statement. Forcing him to keep eye contact with you. 

“Yes, ma’am” he muttered. “Good, you’re dismissed” you signaled for him to re-enter the room. Though when the door opened you saw a few of the paladins whose curiosity got the best of them. They laughed nervously before backing away. You believed them to be Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. 

When you came back in Allura began to apologize for their rudeness, but you stopped her. “There’s no need for that. It’s your ship and you have the right to know what happens on it” you smiled. 

She nodded to you. “We should be to your sanctuary in around 24 hours, please feel free to use our facilities and the rooms we gave all of you.” 

“Thank you, this means a lot” you thanked her and your soldiers followed suit. 

After this you learned the others had made friends with the Paladins in the time you were gone, and they went off with them and Coran. Leaving you with Shiro and Allura. 

You sighed before running a hand through your hair. Accidentally catching the attention of the two. “You are uncomfortable?” Allura asked. 

“It’s nothing really. Just a headache I get them all the time” you smiled, waving off her concern. 

“Would you mind answering some questions we have?” Shiro asked hesitantly. “Ask away” gesturing to them both. 

They asked you questions about your abilities and heritage. When you mentioned being Draconian, Allura’s eyes widened. 

“Would it be incorrect to say that your headaches are a result of being separated from the dragon you’re connected too?” she questioned excitedly. 

“Uh, yeah actually” you chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

“Oh wow! I’ve always wanted to meet a dragon since I was a child. I must go tell Coran” she exclaimed before standing and exiting the room. 

You and Shiro shared a look before beginning to laugh. You loved the way his laugh sounded and the way the scar on his nose crinkled slightly as he did so or smiled in general. Blushing at the thoughts you began to walk around the room. 

\-----

Shiro simply observed you. Smiling whilst doing so. You were incredible, so strong and talented. A natural born leader. Not to mention gorgeous. Even your simple pacing entranced him. These thoughts brought him to a worse blushing mess than you were. 

“This ship, or castle, or whatever you’d call it is, is” not able to find the right word. “Awe-inspiring” he finished your sentence while meeting your side. “Precisely” you smiled at the floor. 

“Hey what do you say I give you a tour?” offering a hand to you. You stared at it for a minute, but ended up taking it “It’d be an honor, especially from the Black Paladin” you teased. 

He smiled and led you out of the room. He showed you the lounge, kitchen, dorms, training center, control room, and finally his lion. 

“Wow, it’s amazing” you walked forward, standing in front of it. Awestruck by it’s sheer size… And you live with dragons which aren’t small. 

“It’s really amazing being a Paladin, but being the leader it’s…” he began. 

“Stressful, overwhelming, never ending” you listed off explanations. He chuckled, “All of the above”

“But it’s worth those moments when you help others and the way your team looks up to you” adding, still staring at the lion. 

He smiled, but was staring at you instead “Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback loves!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 my lovelies. More reader and Shiro interactions but now on the Reader’s planet. And DRAGONS! I love dragons, they make me happy. Please love my dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3: My Characters:
> 
> Tara - other (female) best friend

~~~~Allura was very punctual. You ended up arriving at your planet a solid 24 hours later. During your time on the ship you got to learn about the paladins and how they ended up as the paladins.

You were intrigued in the way they were connected their lions. You were also a bit shocked to hear about Shiro’s year on the Galra ship. He didn’t go into detail and you didn’t want to push him on anything. 

When Allura told everyone that you would soon be at your planet. You and your soldiers joined the paladins to the control room. You smiled and shared looks with your soldiers when the planet was in view. 

Walking up, standing next to Shiro’s seat. “That’s it” you spoke up relieved. 

A smile spread on Shiro’s lips as he looked at you. You were staring out the window, a relaxed smile on your features. Something he had yet to see.

There was some little chit-chat among the paladins and the troops. Though you were focused on your home. It’s so close. 

“You look happy to be home” Shiro said smiling. “Yeah” you looked over to him. He wore a somber smile, placing a hand on his shoulder “Don’t worry you’ll get home too”

He nodded, a genuine smile replacing his somber expression. 

_‘State your name and purpose of entering this atmosphere’_ A voice came through the communicators.

You recognized it, “I’ll be damned” laughing. 

Allura was the one to speak through. “This is Allura of Altea, we are requesting landing”

_‘Please specify purpose for landing, or we will engage’_

Allura went to speak again but you came up next to her. “Would you mind if I?” gesturing to the communicator. She stepped to the side. 

“You wouldn’t send my own troops against me would you Tara?” There was a silence over the other side. 

Until, “[F/n]?”

“In the flesh” you chuckled. “You’re alright! Oh thank goodness! Lowering the fields now” she said excitedly. 

You nodded to Allura to land. You walked back next to Christian, “We’re about to get suffocated by her, you know that right?”

“Oh yeah” he chuckled. 

\------

When you landed, a rather large crowd had formed. You were the first one to walk off the ship. Your father stood there, immediately he pulled you into a hug. “I thought I lost you too”

“Never” you answered. 

Pulling away you looked back at the paladins. “Father these are the paladins of Voltron. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Shiro. Shiro’s the leader. Also Princess Allura and Coran of Altea. Everyone, this is my father Alastor [L/n] and the head of our council.”

They greeted him in their own ways. “Altea? I thought all the Alteans…” he began but trailed off. “We are the only alteans left.” Coran explained sadly. 

Putting a hand on your shoulder he said, “We know the feeling. Thank you all for your help with my daughter and troops”

“It wasn’t a problem. But we would like to ask of it possible for us to stay here to make some repairs and enhancements to our ship?” Allura asked, your father immediately agreed. 

You smiled to them before turning to your father again. “How have things been here?”

“They’ve been the same, waiting for all of your return really.” he answered, keeping the conversation between the both of you. 

“Ryuu?” you asked, concerned because of the symptoms you had experienced for being away from him for too long. 

“He grew slightly weaker but you being here will take care of that.” You nodded relieved. 

“[F/n]! Chritstian!” you heard your other best friend, Tara. She basically tackled you. “Don’t ever go missing again!”

“It wasn’t exactly on purpose” you chuckled returning the hug. Your troops had dispersed to see their families and friends. 

“I have to go see Ryuu. My head is about to split open.” You pulled away before leaving the crowded area. Heading to where you could always find him. 

“Hey [F/n]” you turned at the sound of Pidge’s voice. “Yeah, what can I do for you guys” asking the paladins and Alteans that followed you. 

“Can we come with you?” Allura asked next, her hands clasped pleadingly. “Umm” you looked in the direction you had been heading, “Sure why not”

They all smiled before following you. They talked behind you, about the planet and how it reminded them of Earth. You, however, were focused on the road ahead of you. 

Coming over a small hill, seeing the forest where the dragons often hid. Bringing your fingers to your mouth, letting out a loud whistle. It didn’t take long for Ryuu to show himself. 

Coming into view you immediately sprinted over, stopping in front of him. Leaving the others stunned. 

Placing a hand on his snout he let out a small whine. “I’m sorry bud, I know you’ve been feeling ill from my absence” you apologized moving your hand farther up his head. Beginning to feel the headache subside. 

When it looked past you, he got protective. Baring his teeth and wrapping so you were covered by him. “Easy there killer, they’re friends” patting his neck. 

“Guys this is Ryuu” you kept your hand on his neck. They just stared in shock. 

“Awesome” Lance was the first one to come closer. “Does he breath fire?”

“Of course he does, he’s a dragon” you chuckled. “You guys can see him, he won’t bite… much” you laugh as they all come closer. Though they just look at him, not touch. Obviously intimidated. 

“I should let you rest some huh?” petting his snout again. He let out a grunt before turning and returning to the forest. 

“There won’t be much day light left. How about I show you guys back and maybe I or one of the others can show you all around tomorrow” You offered, standing in front of the group. 

“That’d be great, thank you [F/n]” Shiro accepted the offer as the rest agreed. 

Though they seemed to remember the way back themselves. Lance and HUnk lead the way, while you and Shiro held up the rear. 

“It must be nice to be off that ship” you spoke first. The others were a good ways ahead, leaving the both of you in private. 

“Yeah, feels good to just walk somewhere safe” he smiled, your steps in sync with each other. “I know the feeling”

“Do you miss it?” looking up at him. “Miss what?” his eyebrows furrowed while returning your gaze. “Your home”

He looked ahead of him, “Honestly it’s been so long since I’ve been there as a home, it’s hard to say. Of course I miss it but, not as much as I should I guess” he watched his feet as you both walked. Unaware of how far behind you both fell. 

“I’ve always wanted to see earth. My mother used to talk about it all the time.” You smiled, putting your hands in your pockets. 

“Your mother?” he questioned. You hadn’t told any of them your past really, they only gathered what they could from the troops. 

Nodding you answered, “She was human. Somehow ended up here, I’m not entirely sure how, but her and my father fell in love. Accepted him for his draconian features and heritage. Most people used to distance themselves from my kind because of the targets the Galra painted on our backs. But she fell in love with my father at first sight. She had abilities as well, of which I inherited. The whip I formed on the ship, that’s what her powers were like.”

“I’m sorry draconian features?” He was confused as to what you meant. 

Letting out a sigh you looked up at him. “Yeah, Draconians normally have scales that appear around their eyes, necks, arms, and spines. Our eyes look like that of a serpents. Then we gain psychological abilities through our connections to the dragons. Every Draconian is connected to one dragon. Without each other, neither will survive.” You explained as the both of you walked.

“A symbiotic relationship. How many dragons are left?” he closed the gap between you some. 

“Just Ryuu and the one connected to my father. When I was born most thought I wouldn’t get a connection due to my impure blood. But my father and I are the only Draconians left” you summed up, closing some distance yourself. 

He stopped walking, causing you to stop as well. “Can I see it? Your scales?”

Shocked at the question you stared for a moment. “Are you sure?” He nodded in response. Sighing you closed your eyes, the [f/c] scales formed on their designated spots and when your eyes opened they dilated into their original shape. 

He stared at first, before reaching out and feeling the scales on your arms. Then he hesitantly moved to touch the scales on your neck and trailed up to your eyes. His touch was delicate, something you never felt before. His close proximity left a strange sensation in your stomach, a heat rose to your cheeks as your heart pounded. No one elicited these sort of reactions from you until you met Shiro. 

His fingers were resting under your jaw as his palm cupper your cheek and his thumb brushed over the scales around your eyes. “Beautiful” he mumbled, before meeting your eyes. All of a sudden you both realized the proximity, even though a blush spread on his face he didn’t retract. Until you could hear the other paladins yelling for the both of you. 

Stepping back before they caught you. You hadn’t noticed how dark it had gotten. Your [e/c] went back to normal as you stared into his steel grey orbs. The gaze not being broken until the others had ran up to you both. 

“What are you guys doing all the way back here?” Hunk asked upon approaching. “We got to a place we didn’t recognize and we turned around to find you both missing” Pidge piped up next to Hunk. 

“Oh um” Tearing your eyes away from his, “I’ll show you the way, follow me” you offered before leading the way. The feeling of his touch still lingering on your skin. 

“Hey Shiro are you okay?” Keith asked as they followed the group. Shiro’s gaze was fixed on you. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, there’s just something that feels different about this place, a good different.”

Keith followed his gaze, “This place feels like a good different, or this someone feels like a good different?” he smiled at the older man. 

Shiro only broke his gaze from you to meet Keith’s. “Yeah, someone” he smiled, looking up to catch your smiling gaze on him.  

There was a very good different about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any comments or kudos! Thanks loves


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m a horrible person and it’s been so long since I updated this!  
> I really apologize and hope you all like it.

Shiro woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated. He was up before the other paladins, as per usual. Everything felt normal, like they were still traveling through space. Except for one thing. He couldn’t get you out of his head. No matter what he did, there you lingered. Only making him look forward to the day ahead.

He was a bit impatient about waiting for the others, he was ready to explore this place, and get to see how everyone had lived here for so long. 

Shiro trained to pass the time, continuously increasing the level as he went. He was about to increase the level again but was stopped when Keith walked in. “Hey” he greeted, tossing a towel to the older man. 

Shiro wiped his face. “The others awake?”

“Yeah I was coming to warn you, in case you wanted to shower or anything” he said with a certain teasing in his tone. 

Shiro gave him a sort of ‘what’s with the voice’ look. 

“I mean you wouldn’t want to be all sweaty for your lady friend you’ve made“ Shiro immediately blushed at the accusation. 

“W-What? I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

Keith only cocked an eyebrow. Shiro sighed in defeat, “That obvious?”

“Only to me” he shrugged. “The others are to in awe at this place”

“It’s really amazing isn’t it. So many years they’ve been saving refugees and staying hidden from the Galra if I wasn’t here, I wouldn’t believe it”

Keith nodded, “It is. But the other will want to go soon. You should shower up.” he said before exiting the room. Shiro did as told and headed to the shower. 

Once he was finished they all headed off the ship. They wandered to where the military base was. Finding Christian and Tara. 

“Hey guys” Christian greeted, Tara smiling beside him. They all returned the hello. 

“I’m Tara by the way, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure” 

“Hey there beautiful, I’m Lance” Tara only smiled awkwardly before taking a step back and to Christain’s side. 

“Anyway, we were both about to go find [F/n] if you’d like to join us” Tara offered pointing in the direction they were headed. 

“Awesome, can we see more of the base?” Pidge asked excitedly. 

“She should be a good distance away so you’ll see a good bit of it” Christian assured before leading the way. He wasn’t wrong they did see a lot of the base. 

Though interest of everyone wasn’t peeked until they saw a large group formed to watch something. “What’s that?” Hunk questioned, directing everyone’s attention there. “A fight?” Pidge inquired. 

“Cool I wanna watch” Lance began to head that way as the others followed. 

“You don’t think?” Tara looked at Christian, “With those two, who knows?” he chuckled. 

“With who two?” Allura asked the pair as they came upon the group. “Those two, Alastor & [F/n]”

The groups attention was drawn to a sparring match of you against your father. It was entrancing the way you both fought. Swords clashed as you twisted and contorted to avoid attack after attack. Graceful yet deadly. Like a Cobra attempting to sink its fangs into its prey. It was electrifying to watch. The focus, the agility, the skill. It was alluring. 

Unable to tear his eyes away Shiro stared intently, observing every movement, every slight of hand. When it all of a sudden came to an abrupt halt. Your father was without a sword and yours lay suspended under his chin. 

“You’ve lost your touch, or I’ve just learned your moves” A smug smile on your face. 

“You’ve grown my daughter. But..” In an instant you were disarmed and flipped over his shoulder, landing on your back with a grunt. “there are things even _you_ have yet to learn”

“Is that your way of telling me not to get cocky?” wincing and looking at him from the ground. 

He chuckled, “One of the morals” before picking up his sword and heading to take care of his daily duties. The cadets parting as he passed, Tiamat close behind him. “Love you too dad” mumbling to yourself with a chuckle. 

You were still on your back before a hand was offered to you. Accepting the offer, “I thought you had him this time” Christian commented pulling you up. 

You chuckled, Ryuu coming behind you and nuzzling his head under your arm. “Yeah I did too, then we saw what happened after I assumed. ‘Don’t ever assume it will make an ass out of you and me’ the wise words of every father ever”

“I know I’ve heard mine say it” Tara said beside him. “You’re getting better your father usually looks like he’s holding back, but you had him on his toes that time”

“Maybe, but I still have to improve if I’m ever to get to his level. As a leader and a warrior” Patting Ryuu’s snout. 

“You have to stop putting so much pressure on yourself” Tara said whilst giving you a disapproving look. You shrugged looking around at the cadets still gathered. 

“Sparring’s over soldiers! Back to your business!” Ordering as the troops dispersed. Leaving the paladins and Alteans.

“That was so cool!” Lance yelled drawing all of your attention. You smiled sheepishly, “You guys saw that?”

“It was quite amazing! One can only hope that the paladins may get to that level of combat.” Coran complimented as all of the paladins gave him hurt expressions. Making the three of you chuckle. 

“Anyway, [F/n] would it be possible for me to have a word with your father. I’d like to ask him for some help on coming up with plans to take on the Galra” Allura asked. 

“Sure I can take you to meet him, will all of you be coming?” Eyes falling on the other paladins. 

“Oh sounds interesting but I’m actually starving” Hunk said as his stomach growled. “You’re always hungry” Pidge deadpanned. 

“We could take whoever doesn’t want to join [F/n] and Allura on a tour if you all would like?” Tara offered. Four of the paladin’s eyes lit up, all nodding. 

You laughed, “Then I guess Allura, Coran, and Shiro will be accompanying me”

“Looks like it” Shiro smiled at you. “Well then follow me, catch up with you guys later?” Looking at your friends. “You do your perimeter check” patting Ryuu’s neck before he took off to do his job. 

“Yeah see at the celebration the town decided to throw for your return” Tara reminded you. “Shit I forgot about that”

“That’s what I’m here for” she smiled before you lead the three to where you could find your father. It didn’t take long to find him and honestly as the three talked you and Shiro lagged behind due to sheer boredom. 

“So we aren’t exactly needed at the moment, and they’re not discussing anything that pertains to taking down the Galra. What do you say we duck out?”

He looked over at you a smiled, nodding. 

Nodding to the side you both ducked away. “I don’t think I could listen to them talking about the landscape for another second” you chuckled. 

Shiro laughed beside you. He looked around as you walked through the main road. Taking in the small shops and restaurants. “This place reminds me so much of Earth it’s scary”

“You’ll get back there” you smiled looking at him. “Yeah just can’t help but miss it” meeting your gaze.

“I can’t imagine, but hey. You’re always welcome here” Nudging him with your arm. “You’re amazing” he smiled, making both your cheeks flush, “Sorry I --” he started but you waved it off. “It’s okay, you’re pretty amazing yourself.”

He smiled as the both of you continued to walk in silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. “What was it like?” you cut through the silence. He looked at you confused, “Your life on Earth, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“No I don’t mind. Well I was a pilot in the garrison for a long while. It was my dream to explore space, it fascinated me. So when I got the chance to go on a mission called the Kerberos mission I jumped at the chance to pilot it. We traveled to one of pluto’s moons, but well you know what happened.” he looked down at his feet during the last part. 

You nodded, “Space isn’t all bad though. Before the Galra it was beautiful, unknown. I dream for a time like that again. One where we can enjoy the universe instead of protect it.” 

He gave you an appreciative look. “Yeah, call us dreamers” chuckling. 

“Eh, I’d prefer future seers” You turned to him as both of you stopped walking. Meeting your eyes to his grey ones, “You know, on the Galra ship. The last thing I remember is your eyes before losing consciousness. I never got to thank you for that so, thank you” biting your bottom lip. 

He blushed a little remembering when he caught you. “N-no problem” 

You both smiled before continuing the walk chatting, learning more and more about the other. Leading to the both of you only falling harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been so long for an update, I've been posting things on my Tumblr lately. If anyone wants to read my other Shiro posts on there the user is avengerdragoness.
> 
>  
> 
> I appreciate all of the comments you guys have left, they honestly make my day. Thank you and love you guys <3


End file.
